Untitled Ezria
by Becca2089
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been happily married for 11 years and have two beautiful children, what happens when something happens that changes everything and could tear the Fitz family apart.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is really short its just something to get the ball rolling. I was watching a film with my mum and was imagining the girl as Aria and then of course I got this idea in my head and decided that I had to write it down and see what would come of it. Hope you enjoy it.

My name is Aria Fitz; I am 29 years old and an English Teacher. I have been married to my amazing husband Ezra since I was 18, he proposed to me after my high school graduation and to my surprise, my parents arranged for us to be married 3 weeks later before we both left for California for me to go to UCLA and for Ezra to start a new job in a high school there.

Once I graduated from UCLA, I was offered a job at an elite school in New York City on the Upper East Side. I was scared to make the move from California to New York but knowing Ezra was right beside me made it easy. He of course had no job to come to in NYC like I did but did tell me his trust fund would allow us more than a comfortable lifestyle until he found something.

A few months later on my 23rd birthday I realised my period was late and that's when we discovered our little family of 2 was going to become a family 3 and we couldn't have been happier or ready than we were at this time in our lives. On 20th July 2017 7 months to the day we found out we were expecting came a little baby girl weighing 7lbs 3oz and she was absolutely perfect, once she was placed into my arms, all the pain and heartache we had gone through to get to this point went away and seemed more than worth it. She spent the first two days of her life with no name, as we couldn't agree on anything. On the first night we were home I was laying in bed with her on my chest reading To Kill A Mockingbird whilst she slept and that when I got the idea about her name, Ezra agreed with me and we named her Harper.

Two years later on 22nd December 2019 came my beautiful baby boy Noah Atticus Fitz, Ezra wanted to keep with the theme of To Kill A Mockingbird but I was no prepared to call him Atticus as his first name so we both agree I would pick his first name and Ezra picked Atticus as his middle name.

My picture perfect family was complete and I couldn't have been happier, I had an amazing family and a wonderful job. What the rest of the world don't know is that behind the smile I put on my face everyday is laced with guilt and pain mostly for my husband as he has no idea what is going on, I just cant find the words to explain to him what is going on.

Anyone guess what is going on with Mrs. Fitz?

Please please review they make me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone onto Arias face on this warm May morning, the children were still sleeping and would be for at least another hour. Aria awoke from the brightness of the sun and wondered downstairs to star coffee and start breakfast for her family.

Once downstairs Aria noticed that it was 6.15am and that the children would be awake in 45 minutes and ready for school and out the door by 8.15am, this was the daily routine with Aria taken Harper to school and Ezra taking Noah to Kindergarten.

Time past rather quickly whilst Aria busied herself sorting packed lunches and then starting breakfast when she heard,

"Mommy" from the top of the stairs and recognised the voice of her 5 year old son,

"Noah, I am in the kitchen baby"

"Mommy, I thought you had lefted me, you wasn't in bed and neither was daddy" Noah explained with tears falling down his face,

"Sweetie daddy is in the shower and as for me well…" Aria replied to her son whilst she fixed him some lucky charms and apple juice,

"Am going to go and wake your sister, oh and Noah" Noah looked up from his bowl " Its left not lefted" She smiled at him.

As she walked upstairs she couldn't get Noah's words out of her head "Mommy, I thought you had lefted me," he was five years old and afraid his mother had left him.

Once breakfast was all cleared away Aria heard Ezra speak,

"Babe do you want to do dinner tonight, can ask Wes to watch the kids?"

"Umm sure, but can you get Harper from school I might be a little late this evening" Aria asked her husband.

"Of course not a problem, Noah lets go dude, say bye to mom and Harper" Ezra said as he kissed Harper on the head and Aria on the lips.

"Bye Momma, Bye Harper" Noah said running out the door.

"Hey wait Mr." Aria stopped Noah dead on his feet.

" I would like kiss please," she told him.

Noah went and gave his mother a kiss reluctantly, she heard him mumbling to himself on the way out something about being 5 and to old for kisses.

"You ready to go girly" Aria asks Harper

"Yes, one second though" Harper runs up stairs and back down with a book in her hand. Aria giggles to herself and kisses her daughter's head saying " There is no mistaking you for not being like Momma and Daddy is there?"

Once Aria had dropped Harper off at school and prepared all of her lesson plans and delivered to of her classes, during her free period she had some time to think about everything. How was she going to tell Ezra, the kids, her family and her friends? She knew it was something she couldn't keep to herself, she had been keeping this secret for 3 weeks already now and it was killing her to keep it to herself, she had to though, it would destroy Ezra if he found out.

5pm rolled around and after marking essays and having a staff meeting with the English department, Aria packed up and made the 10 Minute walk from work to home, once through the front door and shouted Ezra and the kids, she was then ambushed by a hyperactive 5 year old.

"Momma, Momma, guess what" Noah was chanting running all over the large hall of the apartment.

"What sweetie" She answered the small boy

"Uncle Wes is here and he brought aunt Hanna and he said you're going out and we going to play. Isn't that cool momma?"

"Yes sweetie it is" Aria answered her son distractedly.

Once she had said hello to everyone and kissed Harper, Aria went and locked herself in her bathroom and sobbed. She had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to tell Ezra and the kids.

I know I suck at updating. I have had this wrote for ages and well I didn't know what to do with it. Next chapter there will be a flashback to what is wrong with her to be this upset.

Please review :)


End file.
